STALKING IS MAGIC
by Ebbakatten
Summary: Tyson wakes up in his newly formed surroundings, slowly compiling that Equestira has changed. Seeing anomalies, emissions, and other hazzards. How will he survive this new Equestrian zone?


S.T.A.L.K.I.N.G. IS Magic

Prologue

Now... our story begin as simple as it can be.

I was born in Cloudsdale, but as soon as I was born I got banished because I was different.

How different? I´m an Alicorn. My family and I reconstructed our lives in Ponyville. Many years after that I discovered friends and we had amazing adventures... but soon after that I wanted to learn how to fly. My friend RedCloud assisted me in the air to Cloudsdale, where they assumed there was royalty. After that they sent a personal Wonderbolt to teach me how to fly. About a month later I learned how to fly. Then one of the Weatherfactory employees got curious about me, so he gave me a clever advice to apply to a new factory called "The Rainbow factory". And so I did. And now I was a happy employee providing Equestria with rainbows. But then I discovered a sad truth...They were using live foals for their advanced colored spectrum. I asked RedCloud to assist me to free the foals, and to return them to their families. The job was almost done, until I fell to the machinery. The gears tearing up my wings as I was caught. I had two options... To stay limp to deal with the pain and let the gears crush me, or to rip out my own wings and get my freedom. The choice was obviously clear. So with struggle and excruciating pain I crawled out of the machinery and I noticed some several things when I did. As I descended from the machinery my breathing was sporadic and I didn´t have the strength to get up on my forehooves. Either having mass of blood loss and seeing my ligaments drag behind me. Or that I was just weak. So I crawled around the floor and going through the door I saw in front of me. The first door I saw had blade components and a used saddlebag. The second room that I went to had a monocle, a fedora and some goggles. The third room I noticed my breathing was worsening. This room had some bandages and some medical supplies. I crossed the hallway and my vision was getting worse, but I couldn´t stop there, I had to keep going. I opened the door and found a used and worn gas mask. I levitated it and put it on my face. I have noticed that the filtering system was depleted. Except breathing fresh and clean air, I was breathing industrial fumes that increased my breathing. I finally left the room and I told myself that I was almost out of this hellish nightmare. But reaching the door I fell unconscious.

I woke up in the sky.

I thought that I died for sure, but when I looked up I was carried by an orange Pegasus. I looked to the right of me and noticed a cyan colored pony with rainbow mane and tail. I didn´t know what to say to them or what I would say to them, but I re-closed my eyes and let the darkness re-consume me. I have re-opened my eyes and I have noticed that I was at the house of RedCloud. I didn´t have the strength to walk in so I told Scootaloo to escort me, if that was okay with her. She nodded and escorted me in. We went through the living area, then through the bed rooms and opened up the basement door, and then gingerly tried to escort me down the stairs. 24 flights of stairs later, we had finally reached the experimental lab of RedCloud. RainbowDash trotted next to the door and knocked on it. A small slit of the door opened and two pair of eyes appeared beyond the door. The slit quickly closed and the door immateriality opened. Their conversation seemed warped and muffled. Then soon putting me on a medical table and unbandaged my wounds. Before the operation happened I was unconscious for the rest of it.

I woke several hour later with some pain, and with an icy touch on both sides of my body.

-Are you okay?- Said RedCloud

-I´m doing okay doc, but what did you do to me?-

He turned around and grabbed a large mirror. I noticed several things. My fur was deeper colored than it usually was. Also I have noticed that I have stitches at the corner of my mouth. I´ve also noticed that my equipment was gone. He turned the mirror to one of my sides and I noticed that he turned my wings, or what was left of them into metallic wings. I gave them a look.

-What the hell did you do to me?-

-The damage to your body was critical, I had to do some...- RedCloud paused.

-...some permanent adjustments- he finished.

-The outside air is almost lethal to you, means breathing fresh air would definitely kill you- he continued. So he raised the hoof and said.

-I have a solution for you.- He trotted around his desk and brought out a new gas mask that only blocks my mouth.

-I have reversed engineered the mask so that fresh air you breath gets converted to industrial fumes.-

-Wearing this reversed gas mask will improve your berating by 20%-

-Am okay with this- I answered. He turned around and went back to work, and several minutes later he grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote down that having metal wings would be more difficult to fly around. He also said that flying normally would not suffice. The only way to ever fly again, I needed to gallop and jump. That the wings would take care of it itself. I turned the paper and it said beware, Do not fly too fast or you will fall unconscious, because the power source is your blood. So I levitated the used saddlebag and removed the contents out of it. Putting on the monocle, the fedora and the goggles around my neck. Ready to go back to the world. I turned around and hugged Scootaloo and RainbowDash.

-Thanks for helping me out.- I said

-You´re welcome.- Scootaloo said.

RainbowDash remained silent. So I turned around and waved back RedCloud. Red wasn´t really paying attention because of working, so I finally left his house. Then I have attempted to get back to mine, if my family would recognize me.

I returned to my house but nopony was there. It felt empty, a bit creepy in my opinion but I trotted inside. The walls were decorated with photos of everypony I ever met. The recliner was sunken in as always because of the many hours he was sitting in it. So I finally trotted upstairs to my fathers studies room. I opened the door and it was amazingly unlocked. So I pushed the door open and looked around. On the desk he had three different conjuring books. The first one was called

"The mastery of Conjuring", the second was a bunch of numbers. It simply said "192765V12". The third one said. "The unknown arts of Indoctrination". So I opened the book which had a bunch of numbers on it. It looked like complicated math equations, so I tried to read it and my surprise something came out of it. A large creature that came out midsection and he said I was his new puppet.

He grabbed my face and swung me half the room. My left eye and back felt like they were on fire. Lucky for me my dad was home right in time to hear the calamity. I saw behind him was Ditzy he told her to go to me while he cast a spell. Coming out of his horn he cast out some sort of purple light. I

don´t know what the spell was, but it seemed to have an effect on the thing that came out of the book. The creature was screaming.

-SOON!...soon!- He shouted and he went back to the book or where ever he came from. My father looked at me... not upset but excepting. He levitated one of his many war medals and placed it upon my neck. He said weird things that I didn´t understand at first, like indoctrination and direct control. Back then I wasn´t understanding a word, until now. He helped me up and put a hoof on my shoulder.

-You have to join the Equestrian Royal Guard - He said. So I did as I was told and hugged him and Ditzy probably for the last time. I gathered the most of my things, grabbing a picture of Ditzy and I, and I kept the last note from RedCloud, another memento... just in case. I turned around and I saw Ditzy behind me, Her eyes seemed red and puffy, allergies I guess. She seemed quiet and cry a little.

-You okay Ditzy?- I asked. She just shook her head and walked around the room, grabbed an old mirror of mine. She showed me my left eye and what happened to it. It looked odd, like three big circles, connected with a skinnier circle and near the center had a smaller and circular circle. Then I examined the lager circle that looked like it connected the other circles. It looked like it had a little dashes. The white of my eye had turned black and all those circles and dashes seemed like a medium blue and bright. Ditzy walked around me to show me my back. I had the exact insignia as the necklace my father gave me. So Ditzy finally dropped the mirror and gave me a long hug. Ditzy was trying to say something but I couldn´t hear what she was saying. I think she was trying to say " I love … Something ..." She paused and said.

-Take care of yourself-

-Okay.- I said. She nuzzled my cheek and then she let me go.

I finally left the house and headed to Canterlot.

So I reached there and asked a guard if I could join the ranks. He looked to me as if I was some kind of messed up crazy pony, but he accepted me anyways. A year went by and we discovered a spy amongst us, so the only way at the time was to burn of our cutiemarks to make sure that we wasn´t a spy. Our leader had a cruel way to give us our burned insignia. For example a warrior had to show his rank, but except for the engineers. I received a cog and two shootguns crossing each other to show that I was an engineer, at least to his standard I was. And I received my own custom cog for this, that said Tyson the Engie, Destruction with technology. We never found the spy tough, guess he needed an excuse to see if we were worthy or weak. At least in my opinion the guy was an as anyway. Two years after being in service, I finally went back home. I finally took all my things and started to head home. Now I finally had the guards behind me... no more problems. I returned home, and the only pony welcoming me home was Ditzy. A warrior was welcome home... that´s nice, but Ditzy seemed very excited to have me back home. I dropped my thing at the door and still wearing the necklacings that I always do. She asked if I was hungry and I said no. She kept pressuring me to try one of her muffins. Considering I haven´t tried a muffin for years I took her offer and taking one. She gave me one of her legendary blueberry muffin. I levitated the muffin out of her hooves and she kept smiling at me. I gave her a curious look as removed my gas mask and took a bite out of the muffin. Then I´ve noticed a metallic taste to it. There I noticed a ring in the muffin, I took the ring out and it written inside of the ring " Will you marry me? " I gave her a hug and said.

-Iiiii do!- She gave me a kiss on the cheek

-I do- A several months later we were preparing the wedding. I went down to Rarity´s boutique to pick up tuxedo and the wedding gown. Before I put the signature I felt a woozy sensation and then the room started to spin, therefore I collapsed on the floor.

Info

STORY DOES INCLUDE:

Very light shipping

Blood and gore

Language up the as

Zombies

Music

Drinking

Silence of life

Smoking

Jokes

Singing

Grim and darkness

Adventures and Survival

Depressing setting

Locations from the real show: Everfree Forest, Ponyville, Manehattan, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Weatherfactory, Appleoosa, Appleoosa Hospital, Sweet Apple Acres,

Ponies from the real show: (Ditzy doo / Derpy hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, RainbowDash, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Flutter Shy, Celestia, Luna, Tank, Diamond Tiara, Lyra, Colgate, Berry Punch, Bon Bon, Whinona)

OC´s: Tyson, RedCloud, Dmitri Greenhooves, Strong Steel, Lilly the Filly, Dad

The story is based on a game called S.T.A.L.K.E.R. It´s a Horror / Survival game that takes place in Chernobyl in Ukraine. In 1986, Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant (NPP) exploded during a test. It ended up sending loads of Radioactive waste all over the world, but it was most critical in Ukraine itself. They sealed of an area on 1 square mile that got the name "The Zone" Years went by and there started to happen a lot of strange things. People sneaked through the army outposts into the zone, calling themselves "Stalkers", to find out.

For those who are interested in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.

.com/wiki/Main_Page

They have released three S.T.A.L.K.E.R games.

S.T.A.L.K.E.R Shadows of Chernobyl

S.T.A.L.K.E.R Clear sky

S.T.A.L.K.E.R Call of Pripyat

The Story is an epic as in long story

We do:

Request OC´s during certain circumstances, but must have references. (NO OP OC`S!)

Accept some ideas (if we thought it was very good)

WARINING! WATCH OUT FOR FLIPPING DESKS AND CHAIRS!

PS! : We´ve contacted all the people we needed and got permission to post this!

We don´t:

Accept spam requests.

Accept requests unless we have told the one who requested that we have accepted.

Accept any side stories unless we accepted a request.

Add any OC´s unless it´s approved.

We are making

S.T.A.L.K.I.N.G IS MAGIC

S.T.A.L.K.I.N.G IS MAGIC MISERY

S.T.A.L.K.I.N.G IS MAGIC SHADOWS OF EQUESTRIA

S.T.A.L.K.I.N.G IS MAGIC CLEAR CLOUDS

S.T.A.L.K.I.N.G IS MAGIC CALL OF MANEHATTAN

Ps. Don´t drink or smoke


End file.
